


I love you to death

by Kelian



Series: Quando la notte incontra il giorno [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic date, Romanticism, Sea, Trip - Freeform, romantic steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Una mattina Steve decide di portare fuori Tony per passare una giornata con lui. Vera missione: fargli una proposta di matrimonio.Il capitano dovrà affrontare e superare gli insegnamenti che ha ricevuto da piccolo sulle relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso e su quello che gli altri possono pensare. Riuscirà Steve a fare la fatidica domanda?





	I love you to death

_ **I LOVE YOU TO DEATH** _

   
  
Quando quella mattina Steve Rogers entrò nell’ampia cucina dell’attico che divideva con Tony Stark rimase pietrificato. Davanti a lui si presentò uno spettacolo che lasciava davvero senza fiato ma che lo metteva anche a disagio niente affatto abituato a quel genere di cose, soprattutto a quell’ora del mattino.  
Tony era indaffarato alla macchinetta del caffè dandogli le spalle senza nulla addosso ed il capitano poteva vedere distintamente alla piena luce del giorno che illuminava la stanza i lividi e le ferite fresche che si era procurato, non solo combattendo come Iron Man, ma anche quelli che gli aveva fatto lui quella notte durante il sesso.  
Erano passati quasi più di dodici mesi da quando, in quello stesso appartamento, avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta dopo più di un anno che non si erano visti perché il miliardario aveva deciso di isolarsi cercando di mettere ordine tra le sue preoccupazioni; la notte in cui Steve aveva perso la sua verginità ed aveva conosciuto il piacere del sesso tra uomini, pratica che ai suoi tempi, prima del congelamento, era ritenuta qualcosa di abominevole.  
Da allora si erano scambiati spesso i ruoli tra le coperte e la sera precedente era stato Tony ad accoglierlo dentro di sé.  
Il biondo non disse nulla, prendendosi del tempo per ammirare il corpo dell’uomo di fronte a lui, sentendosi leggermente in colpa perché su natiche, fianchi e spalle erano più che evidenti le impronte dei suoi morsi, senza contare i lividi scuri sulla pelle chiara dove lo aveva stretto forte tra le dita.  
Aveva scoperto ben presto che quando lo possedeva un istinto animale si impossessava di lui; non poteva fare a meno di marchiarlo, doveva inconsciamente far sapere al mondo che Tony Stark era già di qualcuno. Poteva salvare il mondo quanto voleva, farsi fotografare o intervistare da bellissime donne o essere circondato da ragazze mezze nude con elementi che ricordavano parti dell’armatura di Iron Man durante le presentazioni dei prodotti della Stark Group, ma non poteva appartenere a nessun altro perché non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare ora che era suo. Solo quando l’eccitazione svaniva e tornava in sé avrebbe preferito non averlo marchiato, o che almeno il compagno li nascondesse, visto che si sentiva già abbastanza imbarazzato e a disagio senza sapere che chiunque potesse vederli.  
All’inizio era stata davvero dura accettare la sua attrazione per un altro uomo, soprattutto perché l’amore per Peggy era ancora ben presente; vedere sue foto da giovane gli facevano ancora un certo effetto, eppure aveva scoperto che i sentimenti verso Tony erano molto più intensi e per questo la cosa un po’ lo spaventava. Dopo l’esaltazione iniziale per aver goduto delle sue attenzioni e della loro prima volta, dopo aver scoperto cose che mai aveva creduto possibile e che gli avevano fatto provare piacere oltre ogni limite, dopo aver capito che entrambi provavano lo stesso sentimento, soprattutto quando il miliardario gli aveva chiesto di convivere, aveva cominciato a chiedersi cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui; perché qualcosa doveva esserci visto che fin da bambino gli avevano insegnato che amare qualcuno del proprio sesso era contro natura.  
Era nato in un’epoca in cui essere omosessuale era una colpa gravissima. La gente ti additava e ti evitava come se fossi malato di peste se veniva a conoscenza delle tue inclinazioni e spesso le persone venivano internate perché si pensava fossero in realtà malate.  
Tony gli aveva spiegato che ormai, benché molte persone fossero ancora contrarie, essere omosessuale era ritenuto più o meno normale quanto essere etero. I gay non dovevano più nascondersi in angoli bui, ben attenti a non farsi vedere, ma avevano acquisito tantissimi diritti, come quello recente di potersi sposare.  
Già negli anni quaranta Steve aveva pensato che trattare diversamente chi non era eterosessuale fosse sbagliato, eppure non gli piaceva che gli altri lo vedessero in atteggiamenti intimi con il moro. Ovviamente i componenti degli Avengers sapevano che loro due vivevano insieme, e probabilmente ne avevano anche capito il vero motivo anche se i due uomini dicevano che era solo più comodo se avevano bisogno di qualunque cosa invece di andare sempre all’appartamento di uno dell’altro nelle ore più improbabili. Quando erano alle riunioni, Steve manteneva sempre un comportamento abbastanza distaccato verso l’ingegnere, ma comunque amichevole, per non far capire a nessuno il loro vero legame; solo quando erano da soli riusciva a rilassarsi e lasciarsi andare.  
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando Tony finalmente si girò verso di lui. In una mano reggeva la caffettiera e nell’altra una tazza e solo in quel momento si accorse dell’arrivo del biondo. Un ampio sorriso gli incurvò le labbra sottili e Steve non poté fare a meno di scorrere con lo sguardo quel corpo atletico che aveva posseduto solo poche ore prima. Un nodo gli chiuse la gola iniziando a sentir formicolare ovunque, soprattutto tra le sue gambe.  
Distolse lo sguardo arrossendo.  
Era incredibile come potesse avere quella forma così invidiabile, anche se non era certo paragonabile alla sua. Stark era la persona più pigra che avesse mai conosciuto; dormiva sempre fino a tardi, ed infatti era molto strano che fosse già sveglio, rimaneva ore ed ore nel suo laboratorio a lavorare su armature e congegni tecnologici ed ogni volta che gli proponeva di andare a correre insieme o fare esercizi, trovava ogni scusa possibile per non venire eppure il suo fisico era tonico e sodo.  
“Ti ho già chiesto molte volte di non girare nudo per casa” sentì la propria voce lievemente roca e si maledì perché sapeva che anche l’altro se ne era accorto. Si sedette al tavolo e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia “Potrebbe venire qualcuno a cercarci. E se ti trovasse così?”  
“Non verrà nessuno se J.A.R.V.I.S. non glielo permette” rispose il moro avvicinandosi a lui “Vuoi del caffè?”  
Al cenno di assenso del capitano, riempì la tazza che gli aveva regalato a natale con i simboli del reattore Arc e dello scudo disegnati sopra poi gliela porse, ma prima che il biondo potesse bere, gli diede un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra per augurargli il buongiorno.  
Steve alzò lo sguardo verso il viso che tanto amava mentre sorseggiava la bevanda bollente e notò un vistoso morso sul collo appena sotto l’orecchio. Ricordava vagamente il momento in cui glielo aveva fatto: lo aveva penetrato con desiderio e Tony aveva buttato indietro la testa con un gemito inarcandosi all’indietro sotto di lui, esponendo il collo; appena aveva visto quella zona di pelle scoprirsi non aveva resistito ad affondare i denti, ora, invece, se ne pentiva.  
Decisamente doveva imparare a controllarsi e a dosare la sua super forza in quei momenti, ma una volta entrato dentro quel corpo che aspettava solo lui perdeva completamente la testa.  
“Mi dispiace per…quelli” disse distogliendo lo sguardo accennando vagamente con la mano al corpo martoriato da morsi e lividi al cui centro splendeva il reattore Arc, sentendosi a disagio. Non che il suo fosse poi messo meglio, ogni volta che si muoveva sentiva i graffi che il compagno gli aveva lasciato sulla schiena bruciargli fastidiosi.  
Tony sbuffò poi rise sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
“Non preoccuparti, non sono brutti come sembrano” affermò passando un dito sui lividi che gli aveva lasciato quando lo aveva afferrato saldo ai fianchi mentre lo possedeva.  
“Ti ho fatto male” insisté alzando gli occhi azzurri sull’uomo davanti a sé sentendosi davvero dispiaciuto, eppure si stava anche eccitando di nuovo al ricordo di ciò che era successo, la sensazione appagante di muoversi in lui, così caldo ed accogliente, di affondare i denti nella carne tenera, di sentire i suoi mugolii di dolore e piacere.  
Un brivido gli percorse tutto il corpo.  
Bevve un altro sorso dalla tazza cercando di distrarsi, senza grandi risultati purtroppo.  
“Se mi desse fastidio te lo direi” lo tranquillizzò Tony prima di stiracchiarsi con una piccola smorfia sentendosi tutto indolenzito. Era vero che gli piaceva qualunque cosa gli facesse durante il sesso, ma il giorno dopo si sentiva sempre a pezzi, con i muscoli irrigiditi e le ferite brucianti, eppure non lo avrebbe fermato per nulla al mondo perché vedere Steve così preso ed eccitato era una cosa davvero da togliere il fiato. Non sembrava affatto il solito, metodico capitano che li guidava in battaglia, piuttosto assomigliava a Banner quando si trasformava in Hulk che usava solo forza ed istinto, perdendo il controllo.  
Steve vide i muscoli compatti muoversi sinuosi sotto la pelle causandogli un nuovo attacco di bocca secca, sicuro che lo facesse apposta ad attentare alla sua vita con quei gesti così semplici eppure molto sensuali, facendogli venire voglia di saltargli addosso e toccarlo per sentire di nuovo la sua pelle liscia e calda ed ascoltare i nuovi sospiri che gli avrebbero fatto girare la testa una volta di più.  
Subito sentì il sangue fluire veloce tra le sue gambe e si costrinse a pensare velocemente ad altro.  
Per uno che trovava nell’omosessualità qualcosa che lo faceva sentire strano e lo metteva a disagio, doveva ammettere che aveva pensieri davvero morbosi.  
Si ritrovò a fissare il reattore Arc, quel miracolo di ingegneria che il compagno aveva costruito da un vecchio progetto del padre e che poi aveva perfezionato in pochi anni dandogli una seconda occasione nella vita e permettendogli di diventare uno dei più acclamati super eroi del mondo. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente al pensiero e senza rendersene conto, allungò la mano verso il suo petto per toccare il piccolo disco luminoso.  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese il moro a metà dello stiramento accorgendosi del suo gesto e della sua espressione.  
Steve sussultò ed arrossì violentemente ritraendo la mano e scuotendo la testa imbarazzato.  
“N-niente!” esclamò con prontezza poi si voltò ad osservare la meravigliosa giornata che splendeva al di fuori della finestra e la città che si stendeva al di sotto. Si trovavano in cima al palazzo più alto di tutta New York per cui avevano la visuale libera, oltretutto Tony aveva fatto installare finestre panoramiche in tutto l’appartamento, compresa la camera da letto perché diceva che gli piaceva la vista. Steve si era opposto fermamente ma alla fine erano arrivati ad un compromesso, le finestre sarebbero state come voleva il miliardario ma l’esterno sarebbe stato riflettente in modo che nessuno potesse guardare all’interno, non che potesse accadere davvero.  
Senza una ragione ben precisa, un pensiero che aveva avuto quella mattina durante la sua corsa quotidiana gli tornò alla mente. Si girò di nuovo a guardare il compagno.  
“Sei impegnato oggi?” chiese curioso.  
Il moro alzò le sopracciglia guardandolo sorpreso con la tazza, gemella dell’altra, a metà strada tra il tavolo e la sua bocca poi bevve un sorso.  
“Pensavo di perfezionare la nuova armatura ma è una cosa che può aspettare, non è nulla di urgente” rispose ricambiando il suo sguardo “Perché?”  
“Ti andrebbe di fare un giro in motocicletta” rispose il biondo un po’ sulle spine sentendosi di nuovo il ragazzo gracilino che era prima dell’esperimento e che sempre ritornava ad essere quando c’era di mezzo Stark “Sempre se ne hai voglia”  
Non era certo strano che uscissero insieme qualche volta.  
Passavano le giornate in luoghi possibilmente isolati, e non solo per nascondere la loro relazione, manche se stessi. Da quando avevano salvato la terra in più di un’occasione, non potevano andare da nessuna parte senza che qualche fan li fermasse rovinando le loro uscire e la loro privacy. Tony ci era abituato, era famoso fin dalla più tenera età, sia per il suo genio che per suo padre. Con gli anni la fama non aveva fatto che aumentare grazie ai suoi successi personali e la sua indiscussa propensione nel mettersi al centro dell’attenzione. Non passava giorno che qualcuno lo fermasse per strada per fare una foto assieme a lui e, fino a quel momento, non gli aveva mai dato fastidio.  
Adesso però era diverso, ora voleva passare del tempo con Steve in assoluta pace. Il biondo si era sempre trovato a disagio nella sua fama, anche prima di congelarsi. Zia Peggy e suo padre gli avevano raccontato spesso vari aneddoti sulla sua timidezza che sembrava sparire nel nulla nel momento stesso in cui andava in missione; nelle loro uscite invece erano solo delle normali persone innamorate che volevano trascorrere il tempo insieme in modo tranquillo, non i loro eroici alter ego in battaglia.  
Di solito quegli appuntamenti erano sempre stati organizzati da Tony, per questo era rimasto davvero sorpreso dalla sua proposta. Conosceva bene i dubbi e le incertezze che infuriavano nella testa del capitano, motivo per cui non lo aveva mai forzato a fare nulla contro la sua volontà, sapendo che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito da solo ad accettare i suoi sentimenti quando sarebbe stato pronto; ci era passato anche lui e non era stato facile.  
Tony non aveva mai avuto pregiudizi sul sesso e sull’amore, aveva sempre pensato che ognuno era libero di fare ciò che voleva se non faceva del male a nessuno, ma capire che era innamorato di qualcuno del proprio sesso era stato abbastanza traumatico. Solo in seguito si era reso conto che Rogers era l’unico uomo che riusciva a fargli provare certe cose.  
Dopo qualche secondo Tony sorrise, un sorriso dolce e aperto che si estendeva fino agli occhi incorniciati da rughe sottili rendendolo raggiante, facendo sussultare il compagno per quella bellezza. Si alzò, raggiunse il capitano e gli fece alzare il viso per poterlo baciare in modo tenero.  
“Dammi solo il tempo di vestirmi” gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi ben sapendo di avere un paio di occhi azzurri puntati sul fondoschiena.  
Steve rimase solo con i propri pensieri cercando di far passare il principio di erezione che aveva appena avuto. A dire il vero non era al giro in moto la cosa a cui aveva pensato quella mattina, o almeno, non proprio. La gita era solo un pretesto per qualcosa di molto più importante: l’occasione di chiedergli di sposarlo.  
Non era stata una decisione presa alla leggera, ed ancora adesso non era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare perché sposarlo significava rendere pubblica la loro relazione; significava dire al mondo intero _‘Ehi! Amo quest’uomo tanto da voler passare la mia vita con lui!’_ eppure era certo, senza ombra di dubbio, di voler condividere la sua esistenza con Tony, poter creare una famiglia insieme, magari anche adottare un bambino o forse più di uno. E poi, a dire il vero, convivere lo metteva a disagio perché, esattamente come l’omosessualità, la convivenza era mal vista nella sua epoca, e benché già da molti anni vivesse ormai nel nuovo millennio, certe idee erano ancora profondamente radicate in lui tanto da farlo sentire spaesato e fuori posto su cose che per gli altri erano fin troppo normali. Come donne e uomini che camminavano tranquilli per strada mezzi nudi, il corpo interamente coperto da tatuaggi e piercing, o un linguaggio sboccato ed irrispettoso ad ogni angolo della strada da persone di tutte le età.  
Ciò che era successo alla rigida ed austera società americana negli ultimi settant’anni era incredibile. Era stato davvero felice di scoprire che i matrimoni gay erano diventati legali a New York e già da qualche mese aveva comprato un anello, niente di più di una fedina di platino a dire il vero, ma non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di fargli la proposta, per questo cercava l’occasione adatta.  
Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò all’ascensore per recuperare il giubbotto di pelle che usava spesso quando non portava l’uniforme di Capitan America, poi aprì la zip della tasca interna per guardarne il contenuto.  
Era ancora lì.  
Da tempo sentiva premere la scatolina contro il petto ogni volta che usava la giacca, e prima ancora la teneva cappotto, ricordandogli che prima o poi doveva decidersi. Forse era proprio quello il giorno in cui avrebbe compiuto il grande passo e, se gli fosse mancato il coraggio, contava di passare comunque una bellissima giornata insieme e Tony non avrebbe mai saputo le sue reali intenzioni.  
Con un sospiro rimise tutto a posto poi infilò il giubbotto e mise il solito cappellino con visiera appuntando gli occhiali da sole alla maglietta che si era messo dopo aver fatto la doccia quella mattina ed aspettò il compagno che lo raggiunse poco dopo. Era vestito con un paio di pantaloni comodi ed un’anonima maglietta sopra la quale indossava una felpa con cappuccio. Era normale che si vestissero in modo da nascondere il più possibile del loro aspetto quando uscivano insieme in modo da non attirare l’attenzione. Gli piaceva quando si vestiva così perché gli sembrava meno irraggiungibile, più reale in qualche modo, non il ricco industriale famoso in tutto il mondo, ma un normalissimo uomo come tanti, un uomo che aveva scoperto di amare da morire.  
“Andiamo?” chiese Steve con una certa agitazione che cercava di nascondere. Si rese conto che Tony non aveva coperto il morso sul collo e se ne intravedeva anche un altro appena oltre il colletto. La cosa metteva il capitano a disagio, ma non gli disse nulla perché non voleva risultare troppo pesante su certe questioni con pretese che potevano sembrare irrazionali agli altri e non voleva nemmeno rovinare con un litigio la giornata ancora prima che fosse iniziata; sperava solo che una volta alzato il cappuccio, il segno fosse meno visibile. Non era improbabile in realtà che vedendo quei segni le persone pensassero che, di nuovo single, avesse ripreso il suo status di playboy e quelli erano solo marchi di amanti focose, ma Steve conosceva la verità ed aveva paura che glielo si leggesse in faccia visto che non era mai stato molto bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni se si trattava di sesso. Tony invece sembrava mostrare quei segni con orgoglio senza farsi alcun problema al riguardo, felice di appartenergli tanto da volerlo gridare al mondo intero.  
“Solo un secondo” disse il moro andando a recuperare gli occhiali da sole in cucina, tornò poco dopo alzando la zip della felpa poi si diressero entrambi all’ascensore che li avrebbe portati al piano interrato dell’Avengers Tower e al loro garage personale.  
Da quando Steve si era svegliato quella mattina di più di un anno prima ed aveva trovato Tony al lavoro sui progetti per modificare la Stark Tower, c’erano stati davvero moltissimi cambiamenti. La torre era stata completamente ridimensionata fin dalle fondamenta, anche il suo aspetto esterno era stato cambiato nonostante fosse stata appena ricostruita ed avevano approfittato dei lavori per modificare anche il loro appartamento. L’intera struttura era stata riconvertita per gli Avengers e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. con alloggi, uffici, laboratori e tutto ciò che poteva servire perché l’organizzazione potesse operare la meglio. Gli appartamenti erano stati davvero una benedizione per molti dipendenti, agenti come Maria Hill, Natasha e Banner si erano trasferiti nell’edificio in pianta stabile visto che al di fuori non disponevano di una vera e propria casa; nella loro vita, o almeno da quando avevano acquistato le doti che li rendevano così indispensabili agli Avengers, avevano preferito non avere un posto fisso dove stare; altri come Thor invece potevano sempre contare su un posto dove poter passare qualche giorno, o anche solo la notte, in caso di bisogno.  
Steve aveva cominciato ad avere meno paura di usare quella trappola di metallo, anche perché non aveva alternative poiché sarebbe stato impensabile salire tutti i giorni delle scale per più di cento piani. Sapere che era stato progettato da Tony lo rendeva meno reticente conoscendo l’accuratezza e la precisione che metteva nei suoi progetti testandoli poi fino a che non ne era totalmente sodisfatto, eppure ogni volta che metteva piede dentro l’ascensore e vedeva chiudersi le porte, per qualche secondo il capitano non poteva non pensare all’eventualità di una caduta libera nel vuoto per centinaia di metri ed un brivido ghiacciato gli percorreva la spina dorsale.  
Con un piccolo sospiro, cercando di nascondere la leggera paura, premette il pulsante che portava al piano dov’era parcheggiata la moto d’epoca, lo stesso modello di quella che possedeva negli anni quaranta. Tony si era spesso proposto di comprargliene una nuova, o almeno di rimodernargli quella che già possedeva, ma a lui piaceva così; adorava quel modello ed adorava dedicarcisi nei momenti liberi guadagnandosi così uno sbuffo contrariato da parte dell’ingegnere ogni volta che vedeva rifiutato il suo aiuto.  
A dire il vero amava lavorare fianco a fianco con Tony, e non solo nelle missioni. Spesso aveva portato la motocicletta nel laboratorio personale del miliardario dove poteva trovare tutto ciò che gli serviva per sistemarla passando diversi pomeriggi chiusi dentro quell’enorme stanza aiutandosi a vicenda quando ai loro progetti un solo paio di mani non bastavano e diverse volte erano finiti a fare l’amore sul pavimento macchiato di grasso ed ingombro di attrezzi e bulloni.  
Erano state davvero giornate memorabili che custodiva nel cuore con tenerezza, ma Tony non aveva mai messo mano al suo veicolo privato lasciandolo invece modificare quello che usava quando era Capitan America per renderlo più efficiente e comodo in battaglia.  
Dopo un tempo che il biondo trovò quasi interminabile, le porte si aprirono ed i due uomini entrarono nell’autorimessa a loro destinata piena di macchine sportive e non, ma comunque tutte molto costose, appartenenti al moro. Quante volte erano usciti con quelle auto nel corso dell’anno trascorso dall’inizio della loro relazione solo per passare qualche ora insieme mentre Tony guidava sicuro e lo portava in posti spettacolari che Steve nemmeno sapeva esistessero e poi una volta tornati rimanevano chiusi in macchina dove nessuno poteva vederli a scambiarsi effusioni.  
Il capitano doveva ammettere, arrossendo, che avevano davvero fatto sesso spesso da quando si erano messi insieme, e se inizialmente si sentiva sempre in imbarazzo e faceva il riottoso, ben presto Tony era riuscito a sbloccare le sue inibizioni una ad una tanto che qualche volta era il biondo stesso a prendere l’iniziativa.  
In fondo al locale, nascosta alla vista da una Jaguar sportiva, si trovava la sua Harley Davidson. Il capitano afferrò saldamente il manubrio, tolse il cavalletto e la spostò di qualche metro prima di salirci sopra poi aspettò che il compagno facesse lo stesso, inforcando gli occhiali da sole a goccia.  
“Ehi Rogers, da quando non rispetti le norme di sicurezza?” chiese divertito il moro non vedendolo mettere il casco. Non che fosse obbligatorio ma era noto che il capitano era fin troppo ligio alla sicurezza tanto da risultare davvero fastidioso e spesso rimbeccava i membri della squadra quando facevano cose troppo avventate o non usavano protezioni adeguate.  
Steve fece una smorfia sapendo fin troppo bene che aveva ragione eppure non riusciva ad abituarsi al fastidio del casco, lo usava solo in missione e spesso nemmeno per tutto il tempo; gli piaceva sentire l’aria sul viso e tra i capelli, lo faceva sentire vivo e libero. Anche per questo preferiva la moto alle macchine, anche a quelle decapottabili.  
“E tu Stark? Dov’è il tuo casco?” chiese con un sorriso ironico  
“Lo sai che io e la sicurezza non andiamo molto d’accordo” rispose sistemandosi dietro di lui “Credo che il rischio migliori la vita”  
“Pensa a tenerti stretto piuttosto, non vorrei che cadessi, cosa potremmo fare noi Avengers senza Iron Man?” replicò divertito il biondo mentre accedeva la Harley con un potente rombo, amplificato dall’ambiente chiuso.  
Tony rise e fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita del compagno prima di appoggiare il petto alla sua ampia schiena, curioso di vedere cos’aveva pensato per quella giornata. Lo sentì dare gas e si strinse un po’ di più quando il compagno partì uscendo dall’edificio per immettersi in strada.  
Scoprì ben presto perché all’altro piacesse così tanto spostarsi con quel mezzo, girare in moto era davvero piacevole: poteva sentire l’aria fresca muovergli i capelli mentre sfrecciavano per le strade di New York sorpassando macchine e camion imbottigliati nel traffico, assecondando col corpo i movimenti della Harley che si piegava da una parte all’altra senza che avesse alcuna paura; si fidava ciecamente del biondo e sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai messo in pericolo di sua volontà, non lo faceva mai nemmeno durante le loro missioni anche se poteva benissimo badare a sé stesso. Se sul momento quel comportamento lo irritava non poco, quando poi ci ripensava stillando i rapporti o osservando allo specchio i danni che aveva riportato il suo corpo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi amato suo malgrado, ma non glielo avrebbe mai confessato o il capitano sarebbe diventato ancora più iperprotettivo. Non poteva negare però che a volte anche lui era enormemente preoccupato che gli succedesse qualcosa, per cui non protestava mai troppo vivacemente, in fondo lo capiva.  
Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò l’orecchio contro la sua ampia schiena rilassandosi sentendo il giubbotto di pelle aperto svolazzare contro le sue braccia ed il calore del suo stomaco sulla pelle attraverso la maglietta in netto contrasto con l’aria frizzante del mattino.  
Il viaggio durò poco meno di un’ora.  
Tony aveva iniziato a guardare il panorama attraverso il quale viaggiavano non appena imboccata l’autostrada, ci mise davvero poco a capire che si stavano dirigendo verso la costa ed un piccolo sorriso gli incurvò le labbra. Era la prima volta che andavano insieme in un posto del genere, a lui non sarebbe mai venuto in mente qualcosa di così semplice eppure efficace, infatti di solito lo portava in ristoranti più o meno sofisticati o prendevano un jet privato per raggiungere luoghi lontani e bellissimi.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Steve avesse programmato qualcosa così vecchio stile e prettamente americano ma in fondo la cosa non gli dispiaceva, gli dava da davvero l’idea di essere una coppia innamorata, come quelle protagoniste delle commedie romantiche che Pepper lo aveva obbligato a vedere in alcune occasioni. Scoppiò quasi a ridere a quel pensiero invece si strinse un po’ di più a lui sapendo che comunque non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male.  
Steve gli aveva fatto scoprire una parte di lui che riteneva di non possedere. Non era mai stato un uomo molto sentimentale, nemmeno Potts era riuscita a fargli fare pensieri melensi o fargli compiere gesti romantici; qualche bacio o alcune coccole e carezze dopo il sesso con lei erano una cosa che gli veniva con naturalezza, m non di più. Rogers invece era riuscito a farlo sentire come una ragazzina alla prima cotta cambiandolo totalmente, tanto da chiedersi che fine avesse fatto quell’arrogante e cinico di Tony Stark.  
Raggiunsero un piccolo paesino costiero immerso nel verde.  
La moto si muoveva sicura per le strade costeggiate da alberi e negozi mentre tra i palazzi già si iniziava ad intravedere il mare di smeraldo. Si fermarono in un parcheggio quasi deserto che dava su una spiaggia altrettanto vuota, dopotutto erano le prime settimane di aprile e c’era ancora troppo freddo per passare una giornata in spiaggia a prendere il sole o a fare una nuotata.  
Tony si alzò il cappuccio della felpa che assieme agli occhiali scuri, di solito gli garantivano un discreto anonimato come facevano cappello e occhiali con il compagno; era incredibile come bastasse nascondere alcuni tratti per risultare irriconoscibili agli altri.  
“Sono curioso di vedere cosa mi aspetta” disse con un piccolo sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra sottili mettendosi le mani in tasca fissando il biondo aggiustare il cavalletto della moto in uno degli spazzi dedicati in modo che non cadesse.  
“Pensavo di andare un po’ in spiaggia” borbottò Steve senza guardarlo sentendosi abbastanza imbarazzato. Sapeva che era una cosa smielata, da coppiette, ma in realtà non gli era venuto in mente niente di meglio per creare l’atmosfera di cui aveva bisogno, e poi lui non poteva certo competere con le risorse economiche e l’esperienza del compagno che aveva comunque già vissuto almeno una relazione abbastanza duratura ed importante a differenza di lui. L’unica volte che aveva pensato di uscire con Peggy voleva portarla a ballare ma non gli sembrava il caso di proporre la stessa cosa al miliardario che probabilmente gli sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia.  
Quando ritenne che il veicolo non sarebbe caduto, si girò e guardò Tony con una certa cautela per vedere se trovava la sua idea stupida o disgustosa ma fu piacevolmente sorpreso nel vederlo sorridere, cosa che fece aumentare in modo considerevole i battiti del suo cuore ed arrossì senza riuscire di impedirselo, sorridendo di rimando.  
“Perché no?” disse il moro allungando le braccia sopra la testa per sgranchirsi i muscoli un po’ indolenziti dal viaggio, già provati dall’intensa ginnastica notturna, ma era un indolenzimento non del tutto fastidioso per cui lo accettava con un certo piacere.  
Si girò verso il mare di un azzurro intenso increspato da lievi onde spaziando tutto attorno con lo sguardo e sentendosi davvero in pace con sé stesso, anche se erano lì solo da pochi minuti, già sentiva che Steve aveva avuto una grandiosa idea a portarlo li.  
A pochi passi dalla riva del mare una bambina ed un cane giocare a rincorrersi, i genitori erano seduti ad alcuni metri tenendoli d’occhio senza essere troppo preoccupati e quella piccola scena di vita famigliare gli fece quasi desiderare di viverla in prima persona, stupendosi poco dopo di avere tali pensieri. Da tempo aveva deciso di non avere figli col terrore di diventare come suo padre, voleva evitare che qualcun altro vivesse un’infanzia come la sua.  
Oltre quell’allegra famiglia non c’erano più di una decina di persone ad occupare l’ampia spiaggia candida.  
Si incamminarono fianco a fianco raggiungendo la passerella che dal parcheggio portava al litorale poi si tolsero le scarpe passeggiando a piedi nudi sulla sabbia finissima e fresca per raggiungere l’oceano che in quella stagione era decisamente troppo freddo per fare una nuotata. Tony fece scivolare in modo del tutto naturale una mano in quella dell’uomo al suo fianco sentendolo subito sussultare ed irrigidirsi. Non erano gesti che faceva abitualmente, troppo romantici e sdolcinati, ma sapeva che Steve ci teneva anche se non aveva il coraggio di fare il primo passo in pubblico, per cui lo faceva lui per entrambi. A poco a poco lo sentì rilassarsi.  
Si fermarono a pochi passi dall’acqua e rimasero fermi con le dita intrecciate a guardare l’orizzonte. Una piacevole brezza accarezzava la loro pelle, il cielo era terso e di un azzurro intenso. Stormi di gabbiani volteggiavano sopra lo specchio d’acqua in cerca di cibo, tuffandosi veloci quando lo trovavano, riemergendo poco dopo con un pesce stretto nel becco.  
Tony portò la mano libera a ripararsi dal riverbero del sole poi sorrise. Si ricordava le poche volte che suo padre si permetteva mezza giornata da passare con la famiglia e portava al mare lui e sua madre. Si era divertito in quei momenti, anche se più che giocare nell’acqua come ogni bambino della sua età, preferiva costruire sofisticati castelli di sabbia molto ammirati dagli altri bagnanti, e spesso anche invidiati.  
“Ho sempre adorato l’oceano” disse Steve dopo essere rimasti in silenzio per lungo tempo. Chiuse gli occhi ed aspirò una grande boccata di aria salmastra in un profondo respiro “Mi rilassa sentire il rumore delle onde, quando sono agitato o nervoso mi basta andare in riva al mare per tranquillizzarmi all’istante”  
Il moro ascoltò con estremo interesse senza interromperlo. Non gli capitava spesso di sentirlo parlare di sé, soprattutto se riguardava la sua vita civile. Tutto quello che sapeva lo aveva sentito da Peggy, dal padre o dai fascicoli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. su cui era entrato in possesso, ma erano tutte informazioni riguardanti più che altro Capitan America, di Steve Roger conosceva poco ed era avido di sapere.  
“Non è ironico che sia rimasto congelato settant’anni proprio nell’oceano?” chiese girandosi verso il compagno con un sorriso un po’ tirato cercando di reprimere un brivido.  
“E ti rilassa ancora?” chiese Tony osservando l’altro che guardava di nuovo lontano, fin troppo serio, rimanendo in silenzio, rafforzando la stretta alla mano facendogli quasi male, ma non ci furono proteste. Era sicuro che stesse rivivendo il momento cui si era messo alla guida dell’eliveivolo di Teschio Rosso ed aveva capito che l’unica alternativa possibile era sacrificare la propria vita se voleva salvare il mondo. Anche Tony ci era passato e sapeva che era una cosa per niente piacevole.  
“Sì” disse alla fine Steve, rilassandosi e sorridendo di nuovo. Lasciò la mano del moro e fece qualche passo entrando coi piedi nell’acqua gelida; rabbrividì appena scacciando il ricordo dello schianto avvenuto quasi tre quarti di secolo prima poi si girò a guardare l’uomo che amava “Perché so che tu non lasceresti passare nemmeno un giorno prima di venire a recuperarmi”  
Tony rimase spiazzato da quell’affermazione sentendosi senza parole sentendo il cuore gonfiarsi di tenerezza. Aveva detto una cosa vera al di là di ogni dubbio, prima di tutto non avrebbe mai permesso che sacrificasse di nuovo la sua vita, piuttosto lo avrebbe fatto lui al suo posto, e se proprio era inevitabile che Steve dovesse ripetere un’esperienza così angosciante, non importava se anche fossero stati agli antipodi del mondo, avrebbe spinto la sua armatura al massimo per andarselo a riprendere prima ancora che il capitano pensasse di essere perduto.  
“In ogni caso vedi di non ibernarti ancora, sarebbe davvero irritante scongelare di nuovo Capitan Ghiacciolo” disse raggiungendolo ed allontanando dalla mente l’immagine del suo corpo congelato, cercando di mascherare con l’ironia il tremolio di paura nella sua voce.  
Era stato lui a perfezionare il sistema di scongelamento che non avrebbe compromesso il suo corpo e la sua mente ibernati creato dal padre proprio nel caso Capitan America fosse trovato nelle profondità marine. La verità era che, nonostante il loro genio, l’operazione era stata un completo successo solo grazie alle straordinarie doti acquisite dal corpo di Rogers dopo l’esperimento. La visione di lui congelato aveva popolato i suoi incubi nel suo anno di isolamento assieme alla distruzione della nave madre dei Chitauri ed ora, anche se lo aveva al suo fianco, nei momenti in cui si sentiva più insicuro l’incubo si ripresentava ricordandogli che rischiava di perderlo in qualsiasi momento.  
Steve rise e gli fece scivolare un braccio attorno alle spalle per stringerlo a sé. Sapeva che Stark era rimasto davvero scosso dal loro discorso e che aveva cercato di nascondere quel turbamento dietro la sua sottile ironia, per questo non si era offeso. La paura di perderlo era reciproca, soprattutto ogni volta che vedeva il suo corpo nudo pieno di lividi e ferite dovuti agli scontri con nemici davvero potenti, anche se ultimamente non erano pericolosi come dei o alieni. Purtroppo l’armatura, per quanto robusta e ben progettata, non era invincibile ed aveva la costante preoccupazione che una volta o l’altra non l’avrebbe protetto abbastanza oppure che il reattore Arc smettesse di funzionare correttamente permettendo a quelle maledette schegge di raggiungere il suo cuore senza che lui potesse farci nulla.  
Non erano bei pensieri. Di solito lo assalivano nel cuore della notte quando Tony russava lieve nel suo abbraccio, allora gli veniva voglia di nasconderlo in un posto sicuro e non lasciarlo andare mai più, anche se era conscio che il moro non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare nulla del genere.  
Quello però non era il momento di lasciarsi andare a riflessioni tanto lugubri, non quando era insieme a lui. Si mise dietro a Tony e lo abbracciò stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita poi alzò il viso e lasciò che il sole tiepido gli baciasse la pelle sentendo le mani del compagno posarsi delicate sui suoi avambracci scivolando appena sulla pelle con un gesto distratto.  
Rimasero in quella posizione per diverso tempo lasciando che l’acqua lambisse i loro piedi ormai abituati alla brusca temperatura. Le voci delle altre persone tutt’attorno arrivavano alle loro orecchie ma venivano ignorate senza alcuno sforzo. I due uomini si stavano finalmente godendo la reciproca compagnia come avevano la possibilità di fare di rado per via dei loro diversi impegni.  
All’improvviso Steve abbassò il cappuccio all’uomo tra le sue braccia e gli posò un bacio sulla parte di collo scoperto, incurante del fatto che qualcuno potesse vederli. Si era completamente dimenticato che non erano soli in quell’angolo di paradiso su cui si trovavano. Tony chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano rafforzando la presa sulle sue braccia, sentendosi le gambe molli come ogni volta che gli dava quelle piccole e dolci attenzioni. Si girò per incontrare le lenti scure dietro cui si nascondevano gli intensi occhi azzurri che tanto amava poi allungò il collo per raggiungere la sua bocca e dargli un tenero bacio.  
Poco dopo si sedettero sulla spiaggia come aveva fatto l’allegra famigliola. Ora la bambina ed il cane avevano raggiunto i due adulti e si erano messi a giocare tutti insieme ridendo allegri; dal punto in cui si trovavano i due supereroi potevano sentirli in modo distinto. Il capitano si sedette aspettandosi che il moro si mettesse al suo fianco, invece si accomodò tra le sue gambe appoggiando la schiena al suo petto. Anche se un po’ in imbarazzo, non cercò di allontanarlo, ma lo strinse di nuovo tra le braccia appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla per osservare le onde infrangersi sulla battigia, godendo del suo calore e del suo profumo.  
Passarono l’intera mattinata sulla spiaggia, parlando e ridendo come ragazzini, completamente presi uno dall’altro. Si erano dimenticati di essere personaggi famosi in incognito, che il giorno dopo nuovi nemici e nuovi problemi li avrebbero cercati, che avrebbero dovuto vivere separati per qualche giornata occupandosi di questioni e missioni diverse, ma non quel giorno: quel giorno erano solo due persone come tante, felici di essere vive e di potersi amare.  
Verso mezzogiorno decisero di andare a mangiare qualcosa. Si alzarono in piedi spazzolandosi i pantaloni dalla sabbia poi risalirono verso il centro abitato ed imboccarono la via che dava sul mare dove c’erano ristoranti che immaginavano essere molto attivi nei periodi di alta stagione ma che quel giorno solo alcuni erano aperti e pronti per i clienti.  
Superarono un paio di posti e si fermarono incuriositi davanti ad uno dedicato a specialità di pesce dove decisero di pranzare. Non era certo la prima volta che Tony mangiava in fast food, pizzerie o ristoranti non altolocati per cui non si sentiva fuori posto in luoghi come quelli, a dire il vero gli piaceva l’aria di libertà e famiglia che si respirava, senza contare che il cibo era spesso molto più sostanzioso e saporito.  
Presero un tavolo all’aperto da cui si poteva vedere il mare e si tolsero il loro travestimento una volta accomodati. Non passò molto tempo prima che una cameriera cortese vanisse a portare i menù scoccando ad entrambi un’occhiata di apprezzamento di cui solo Tony si accorse ma, anche se li aveva riconosciuti, non diede segno di essere più interessata di quanto non fosse. Il moro dette un’occhiata ai piatti trovandoli decisamente invitanti per cui ci mise qualche minuto a scegliere ed anche Steve non sembrava meno indeciso di lui.  
La ragazza tornò poco dopo a prendere le ordinazioni e portare le bevande che avevano ordinato poco prima. Rivolgeva loro ampi sorrisi ma non fu mai indiscreta e di questo gliene furono infinitamente grati tanto che il moro pensò di lasciargli una mancia decisamente generosa quando fossero andati a pagare.  
Dopo che la cameriera se ne fu andata di nuovo, Tony appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e prese a guardare il panorama davanti a lui, in sottofondo sentiva le voci dei commensali e delle persone sulla spiaggia, frammiste al verso dei gabbiani che lo avvolgevano, rilassandolo. Solo dopo qualche minuto si accorse che Steve aveva estratto un foglio ed una penna, anche se non riusciva ad immaginare da dove, ed aveva iniziato a disegnare qualcosa. Alzò le sopracciglia curioso e si spostò appena di lato allungandosi per vedere cosa stava ritraendo trovandosi senza molta sorpresa ad osservare il proprio profilo che guardava assorto davanti a sé. Il capitano arrossì vistosamente ma continuò a disegnare cercando di non guardare il soggetto del suo ritratto che ora si era spostato, per fortuna lui aveva ben chiara nella testa la sua immagine. Il moro sorrise dolce e non disse nulla riprendendo la posizione precedente per permettergli di completare il disegno, osservandolo qualche volta con la coda dell’occhio sentendosi il suo attento sguardo addosso.  
Le ordinazioni arrivarono poco dopo e Steve dovette interrompere a malincuore il ritratto, spostando il foglio in un punto del tavolo dove era sicuro che non si potesse sporcare accidentalmente, deciso a continuarlo più tardi se fosse stato possibile. Chiacchierarono spensierati, ignorando le persone attorno a loro che bisbigliavano quando li riconoscevano; per fortuna ebbero il buon senso di non disturbarli.  
Steve alzò gli occhi dal piatto e guardò il moro per qualche secondo chiedendosi se quello fosse il giusto momento per fare la sua proposta; sarebbe stato romantico esattamente come desiderava, avevano passato una bella mattinata insieme cercando di far sentire il compagno amato costringendo sé stesso ad essere più espansivo e disinvolto nei suoi confronti quando erano con altre persone, ma i clienti del ristorante, per quanto pochi, erano comunque abbastanza da metterlo in imbarazzo perché era sicuro che si sarebbero congratulati applaudendo o avrebbero fatto espressioni stravolte o disgustate una volta capito cosa stava accadendo e per lui era ancora troppo da affrontare. Non era come Tony a cui non importava cosa pensassero gli altri e a cui piaceva stare al centro dell’attenzione, lui preferiva agire nell’ombra per cui decise di rimandare ancora una volta sapendo che se fosse stato destino, il momento giusto sarebbe arrivato e lui lo avrebbe capito.  
Quando terminarono il pasto, il capitano riprese il suo disegno cominciando ad aggiungere dettagli a quel viso tanto amato, cercando di riprodurre la bellezza che emanava ed il suo sguardo assorto sentendo il cuore battere pieno d’amore; sul suo volto comparve un’espressione di pura adorazione che neppure si accorse di avere.  
“Hai mai pensato di fare il disegnatore o qualcosa del genere?” chiese Tony spostando lo sguardo sul bel ritratto che gli aveva fatto. Era talmente realistico che sembrava potesse prendere vita da un momento all’altro e lo aveva fatto con una semplicità straordinaria, aveva un vero talento naturale per il disegno.  
Nel loro attico c’era uno studio tappezzato di ritratti dei loro amici, di parti di paesaggi o scorci di New York ma soprattutto c’erano fogli su fogli in cui era ritratto Tony a penna o a matita, intero, solo il viso oppure dei piccoli particolari.  
“È sempre stato solo un passatempo” rispose il biondo continuando ad aggiungere tratti di penna per creare zone d’ombra che accentuavano e definivano i suoi lineamenti “Il mio unico desiderio era diventare un soldato per salvare il mio paese”  
“Oh già, Capitan Patriottico” disse Tony divertito appoggiando di nuovo il mento sulla mano per osservare il suo profilo concentrato, la sua espressione si era contratta in una smorfia alla punzecchiatura ma sapeva che non lo aveva offeso “La maggior parte dei ragazzi tentava di evitare l’esercito e tu, che ne eri esonerato, volevi entrarci a tutti i costi”  
“Sì…beh…” rispose Steve alzando lo sguardo e girandosi verso di lui “Volevo fare qualcosa. Mi sentivo inutile a casa mentre i miei amici erano in guerra”  
“Per fortuna sei così cocciuto e testardo o adesso non saresti qui con me” disse Tony in un sussurro che solo l’altro poteva sentire facendo scivolare una mano su quella che non usava per disegnare, vedendo subito il suo viso e le sue orecchie diventare rossi prima che si dedicasse di nuovo con impegno al ritratto.  
Lo osservò aggiungere altri tratteggi, completamente rapito, fino a quando non lo finì e venne messo via con cura per raggiungere gli altri. Pagarono, aggiungendo la sostanziosa mancia, e si alzarono tornando sulle vie del paesino coprendo di nuovo le loro fattezze. Iniziarono a camminare senza una meta precisa, mano nella mano, osservando la vita tranquilla al di fuori della metropoli che spesso negli anni aveva affascinato l’alter ego di Iron Man.  
Si era spesso chiesto cosa potesse significare vivere una calma esistenza al di fuori del caos cittadino dove le abitazioni più alte contavano al massimo quattro piani, o forse anche meno. Lo sguardo avrebbe spaziato sui campi coltivati o piccoli boschetti dove si poteva sentire il canto degli uccellini invece del rumore fastidioso delle macchine o degli aerei. Niente chiamate a tutte le ore per risolvere i problemi del mondo, niente esercito che cercava di rubare i suoi progetti o la paura di perdere uno dei suoi compagni in battaglia, ma solo il piacere di lavorare alle sue idee quando ne avesse avuta voglia, senza pressioni e senza costrizioni. In realtà non aveva dubbi che non avrebbe resistito a lungo in un posto come quello, anche se la villa a Malibu era abbastanza isolata da sembrare qualcosa del genere, in realtà non lo era; aveva bisogno di persone attorno ma soprattutto di tecnologia e quello a cui pensava in quel momento era molto diverso.  
Era piacevole camminare indisturbati, fare un cenno di saluto ad un passante ricevendone in cambio una risposta ed un sorriso senza sapere che avevano appena incrociato due persone famose in incognito.  
Steve sembrava conoscere davvero bene quel posto, come se ci fosse nato, ma Tony sapeva che era di Brooklyn, lo aveva letto nei suoi fascicoli.  
Il capitano accompagnò il compagno a visitare i posti più caratteristici, come una piccola chiesetta nascosta tra una serie di alberghi o un bellissimo parco pieno di alberi e fiori in cui al momento della loro visita sembrava non ci fosse nessuno permettendogli di rilassarsi un po’..  
“Sai” disse all’improvviso il biondo a metà pomeriggio uscendo dal giardino “Prima dell’esperimento venivo spesso qui, per questo conosco così bene il posto”  
Si girò verso Tony con un sorriso rispondendo inconsciamente alla domanda che l’altro si stava facendo da un po’ di tempo.  
“C’era una pasticceria che faceva ciambelle ed erano le più buone che avessi mai mangiato”  
“Ah sì?” chiese Tony alzando curioso un sopracciglio.  
“Ci sono tornato dopo essere stato scongelato e ho scoperto che la pasticceria esiste ancora” proseguì girandosi verso il multimiliardario ed il suo sorriso si ampliò “E che le ciambelle sono ancora buone come allora”  
Anche l’altro sorrise ricambiando lo sguardo. Si sentiva davvero appagato nel vederlo così contento e spensierato come non gli capitava da qualche tempo.  
Essere un membro degli Avengers significava, tra le altre cose, andare da qualche parte nel mondo a combattere vedendo spesso ciò che di brutto la vita poteva offrire, come esistenze spezzate, bambini rimasti orfani, città distrutte; non partecipavano a tutte le missioni, era vero, ma vedevano ogni volta scene disperate come quelle e quando tornavano alla base, era difficile ridere come se nulla fosse lasciandosi tutto dietro le spalle. Non era strano che spesso la notte, uno o l’altro si svegliasse sudato e col fiato corto per via degli incubi, per questo ringraziavano Dio per le piccole parentesi di normalità che qualche volta spezzavano quella spirale di violenza e orrore.  
“Ed è lì che stiamo andando?” chiese il moro con un sorriso divertito. Steve gli sembrava un bambino che voleva mostrare al suo migliore amico il suo tesoro più prezioso.  
“Devi provarle Stark!” esclamò l’altro con enfasi aumentando un po’ il passo mentre il viso gli si illuminava “Credimi, non te ne pentirai”  
Anche se la loro relazione ormai durava da un po’ di tempo, era difficile usare i nomi di battesimo, o quanto meno lo era per Steve che anche in missione lo chiamava col suo cognome o il nome del suo alter ego; Tony invece si divertiva invece ad inventare nomignoli irritando il capitano, che non capiva che il moro stava solo flirtando con lui, facendo invece ridere i compagni di squadra. I nomi propri erano conservati per il privato dove veniva più naturale, assieme ai nomignoli affettuosi, anche se il moro spesso non mancava di stuzzicare il compagno.  
Camminarono tranquilli per alcuni minuti lungo i viali alberati del piccolo paese marittimo mentre qualche turista, che aveva deciso di godersi il mare in primavera, li sorpassava chiacchierando senza fare caso a loro.  
Si fermarono davanti ad un negozietto con sedie e tavolini sistemati all’aperto protetti da grandi ombrelloni candidi che frusciavano alla leggera brezza marina, dalla porta semichiusa arrivava un profumo dolce che li invitava ad entrare per scoprire cosa c’era di buono al suo interno; non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.  
Sciolsero le dita intrecciate e varcarono la soglia prima di avvicinarsi alla vetrina del bancone carico di grandi e soffici ciambelle esposte che contavano una vastissima scelta: vuote, ripiene, glassate, con crema, marmellata, panna o con la frutta, e tutte facevano venire l’acquolina in bocca.  
Scegliere era davvero una cosa impossibile e fu così che li trovò la commessa quando li raggiunse dal retrobottega: indecisi e a discutere su quali comprare.  
“Buongiorno, come posso aiutarvi?” chiese educatamente la ragazza.  
I due alzarono la testa ed il biondo si tolse gli occhiali da sole rivolgendole un bel sorriso.  
“Steve!” esclamò lei sorridendo di rimando.  
Tony avvertì una fitta di gelosia. La ragazza era davvero carina ed i due sembravano essere molto in confidenza, inoltre non si poteva non notare come lei guardava con desiderio l’uomo che aveva davanti; non era certo la prima volta che vedeva quello sguardo in una donna, anche lui ne aveva ricevuti una bella dose nella sua vita.  
“È sempre bello vederti. Sei qui con un amico questa volta vedo, sono fe…” le parole le morirono in gola quando anche il moro si tolse gli occhiali. La vide dilatare gli occhi e portare le mani alla bocca “T-Tony Stark!” esclamò quasi senza fiato.  
“Stark!” esclamò con uno sbuffo esasperato il biondo trovando irritante il suo eterno desiderio di mettersi in mostra senza rendersi conto che il miliardario lo aveva fatto per distogliere l’attenzione della giovane donna da lui.  
Lo vide farle segno di fare silenzio portandosi un dito alle labbra con un sorrisetto malizioso prima di mettersi di nuovo le lenti scure mentre la ragazza cercava ancora di recuperare la parola.  
Ora era il turno di Steve di essere geloso. Sapeva fin troppo bene quale ascendente Tony avesse sulle donne e la sua passione per loro, non si illudeva che gli fosse passata solo perché stava con lui, quello che non sapeva era invece che il moro aveva davvero perso ogni attrattiva per il genere femminile anche se non aveva perso l’abitudine di flirtare con loro in certe occasioni.  
“Beh, non era giusto che riconoscesse solo te” rispose compassato il moro cercando di non ridere quando vide l’altro sbuffare di nuovo, tornando poi a chinarsi sulla vetrina.  
Fecero il loro ordine alla commessa, ancora visibilmente sconvolta all’idea di avere due dei più famosi supereroi nel suo negozio, poi tornarono all’aperto respirando l’aria fresca e salmastra che portava un anticipo d’estate. Steve teneva in mano la scatola aperta e guardava il contenuto scuotendo piano la testa con aria rassegnata.  
“Sapevo che avresti esagerato… E adesso chi le mangia tutte queste ciambelle?” chiese voltandosi verso il compagno. Alla fine ne avevano comprate circa una dozzina divertendosi a scegliere quelle che ispiravano di più il loro stomaco.  
A dire il vero, il capitano ne aveva prese solo un paio, era stato Tony a comprare tutte le altre, eccessivo come sempre.  
“Vorrà dire che per qualche giorno non avremmo il problema di cosa mangiare a colazione” rispose il moro per nulla preoccupato prendendo dalla confezione la ciambella con gli zuccherini rossi, bianchi e blu che aveva scelto perché gli ricordavano il capitano, ormai non poteva guardare quei tre colori assieme senza che la sua mente non li associasse a Rogers.  
Iniziando a mangiare, ripresero il loro giro turistico.  
Tony non era un gran appassionato di dolci, anche se non gli dispiacevano, solo che non erano esattamente una sua priorità in fatto di cibo, per cui diede il primo morso con un’espressione un po’ scettica. Smise di colpo di camminare sgranando gli occhi mentre assaporava la pasta soffice e dolce sentendo lo zucchero scricchiolare sotto i denti.  
Steve fece un altro paio di passi prima di accorgersi di aver continuato a camminare da solo. Si voltò e guardò il viso estasiato del compagno facendo un sorriso divertito poi si avvicinò di nuovo a lui prima di chinarsi a baciarlo non riuscendo a resistere, non prima però di aver controllato che la strada fosse deserta.  
“Buone vero?” sussurrò prima di leccarsi le labbra in modo inconsapevolmente sensuale: sapevano di Tony e di dolce, un’accoppiata davvero magnifica di cui poteva diventare dipendente se non faceva attenzione.  
“E dire che non avevo mai saputo nulla sulla sua esistenza” disse Tony non appena si fu ripreso alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo davanti a lui colpito e compiaciuto da quel bacio che non si aspettava e che lo aveva anche un po’ eccitato. Avrebbe voluto averne altri ma sapeva che difficilmente glieli avrebbe dati, non in quel momento almeno, così si beò di quello appena ricevuto e riprese a camminare finendo la sua ciambella.  
Trascorsero il resto del pomeriggio a passeggiare per le stradine poco affollate tenendosi di nuovo per mano. Steve reggeva la sportina con la scatola dei dolci rimanenti assieme a quelle di piccoli souvenir che Tony aveva comprato nei vari negozi che avevano acceso la sua curiosità dandogli l’impressione di essere con un bambino. Gli tirava la mano verso uno o un altro negozio che lo colpiva in maniera particolare facendo ridere il capitano che si scoprì ad amarlo ancora di più.  
“Potremmo prendere una casa per le vacanze qui” disse ad un certo punto Tony trovandosi in una zona sopraelevata da cui potevano vedere parte delle case ed il mare, sentendosi in pace con sé stesso.  
“Ma non c’è già la villa a Malibu?” Steve alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso, chiedendosi perché avrebbero dovuto comprare un’altra casa sul mare visto che ne avevano già una, gli sembrava solo uno spreco di soldi. O meglio, la villa era di Tony, ma ormai iniziava a considerarla anche sua visto i numerosi week-end che ci avevano passato insieme.  
La risposta che l’altro gli dette lo spiazzò e lo fece arrossire.  
“Ma non potremmo andarci in moto quando vogliamo” disse con un sorriso il moro guardandolo dal basso immaginando già le fughe nei loro momenti di calma in quella casa che voleva piccola ed accogliente, a differenza della villa in California, dove potevano decidere se passare tutta la giornata sotto le coperte oppure se andare a prendere il sole sulla loro spiaggia privata. Piccoli momenti tutti per loro in cui potevano essere solo se stessi ed amarsi liberamente.  
Quel giorno fece riscoprire ai due uomini quanto la vita potesse essere meravigliosa, soprattutto se vissuta insieme, senza alcun incombente pericolo o senza pesi sulle spalle, fece loro capire come poteva essere il futuro insieme se solo avessero lasciato gli Avengers e non fossero stati così famosi da essere riconosciuti in tutto il mondo ogni volta che andavano da qualche parte, anche solo per svago. Sapevano però che l’organizzazione aveva bisogno di loro: il genio e lo stratega, coloro che permettevano di portare a compimento le loro missioni nel modo migliore e con meno danni possibili, o meglio, ci provavano; a volte avevano compiuto scelte sbagliate, ma avevano imparato dai loro errori ed ora riuscivano a dirigere il gruppo nel modo più efficiente.  
“C’è un altro luogo in cui vorrei portarti prima di tornare a casa” disse il capitano sul finire del pomeriggio quando stavano per tornare verso la moto.  
“Un posto in cui andavi prima di diventare Capitan Ghiacciolo?” chiese il moro con un sorriso divertito, sentendosi in realtà dispiaciuto che la giornata sia quasi finita, dopotutto si stava davvero divertendo e rilassando, lo seccava che il tempo fosse passato così in fretta.  
“Be’ si, ci ho portato Peggy qualche volta e…” Steve si bloccò di colpo e si girò rapido verso Tony a cui si era congelato il sorriso sulle labbra, anche se cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
“Scusa, non volevo…” disse il biondo sulle spine credendo di aver rovinato ciò che era riuscito a costruire in quella magnifica giornata. Si rendeva conto di aver detto qualcosa di assolutamente fuori luogo, parlare dell’ex ragazza con l’attuale fidanzato non era certo una mossa intelligente da fare, soprattutto durante un appuntamento.  
“Non fa nulla” rispose l’altro cercando di superare quel momento di profonda gelosia che gli aveva stretto le viscere in una morsa “So quanto amavi zia Peggy e che il sentimento non è cambiato al tuo risveglio”  
Era una cosa che Tony sapeva fin troppo bene e sapeva anche quanto lei aveva amato il capitano. La donna per anni gli aveva parlato delle sue gesta, del suo coraggio e della sua generosità con parole talmente intrise d’amore e dolore da dare quasi fastidio, ma solo in seguito si era accorto che era stato proprio da quei racconti che aveva iniziato ad amare anche lui Capitan America.  
In quegli ultimi mesi non aveva potuto far a meno di pensare che se fosse stata ancora nel fiore degli anni non avrebbe mai potuto reggere il confronto con lei agli occhi di Steve. Anche se si sentiva meschino, era felice che molteplici anni di criogenia lo avessero separato da Peggy portandolo a lui.  
Steve si fermò e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali da sole per mostrargli la fermezza del suo sguardo e fargli capire quanto fosse serio. Lo stesso sguardo che aveva sempre durante le riunioni importanti, quando era convinto di quello che diceva opponendosi con forza agli altri, di solito a Tony, o mentre spiegava una strategia che reputava infallibile. Per questo il moro non aveva dubbi che stesse per dire qualcosa in cui credeva davvero, ma una parte di lui, molto nascosta, continuava a dubitare.  
“Ho amato davvero Peggy e sai bene che avrei dato la mia vita per lei, che dico, l’ho fatto! Ma più passa il tempo e più mi accorgo che quello che provo per te è molto più profondo” disse arrossendo furiosamente non abituato a dire cose così private. Colse un’ombra di incertezza sul volto dell’uomo davanti a sé anche se era durata solo pochi secondi.  
“Una volta scongelato e scoperto di aver perso il mio futuro con lei sono riuscito ad andare avanti…” gli prese il volto tra le mani costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi “Ma non sono certo di riuscire a farlo se succedesse anche con te”  
Tony era senza parole per quella che era senza ombra di dubbio una dichiarazione in piena regola ed il suo cuore non poté fare a meno di iniziare a galoppargli nel petto sentendosi il viso in fiamme.  
“E poi ci sono cose che non lei con ho mai pensato di fare e che invece con te mi sembrano naturali” proseguì il biondo sicuro e più rilassato.  
L’ingegnere osservò il suo viso risoluto e piccole crepe di incertezza iniziarono a solcare la corazza che si era costruito attorno per far fronte a quell’amore così tragico e triste con cui credeva di non poter mai competere ad armi pari.  
“Ad esempio?” chiese curioso dopo qualche secondo alzando un sopracciglio.  
Steve si maledì mentalmente per essersi lasciato sfuggire quell’osservazione per tranquillizzarlo. Era vera oltre ogni dubbio ma implicava chiarimenti per lui imbarazzanti; e avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che il compagno avrebbe voluto un esempio a riprova di quanto aveva appena detto. Nel loro anno di relazione aveva imparato che l’atteggiamento arrogante e la sconfinata autostima di Tony non erano altro che una maschera dietro cui si nascondeva un uomo molto insicuro e sempre a caccia di approvazione.  
“Convivere” rispose prontamente Steve arrossendo ancora di più. In realtà quello a cui stava pensando era la proposta di matrimonio. Forse prima o poi si sarebbe sposato con Peggy una volta che la guerra fosse finita, ma non ci aveva mai pensato concretamente come invece gli era successo con Stark quando aveva scoperto di poterlo fare.  
Il moro non disse niente, lo osservava serio ed attento riflettendo su quelle parole. Sospettava che se allora non aveva pensato alla convivenza con Peggy fosse solo perché per la mentalità di quell’epoca era sconveniente per un uomo ed una donna non legati da stretta parentela vivere assieme al di fuori del matrimonio. Invece loro due non solo convivevano da un anno, ma dormivano anche insieme e facevano l’amore; conoscendo la sua difficoltà nell’inserirsi nella mentalità moderna, si sentì un po’ rincuorato e finalmente gli sorrise più tranquillo.  
 “Quindi dove mi porti?” gli chiese in tono rilassato avvicinandosi alla moto, cercando di ignorare mille altri dubbi che gli affioravano alla mente e che richiedevano a gran voce una risposta esaustiva. Non voleva rovinare quella fantastica giornata per colpa della gelosia, una gelosia sterile tra l’altro visto che la rivale era definitivamente fuori dai giochi. Aveva già distrutto fin troppi momenti insieme per via del suo caratteraccio, ne era ben cosciente, ma per fortuna Steve era una persona davvero paziente e, anche se spesso avevano violenti liti, finiva sempre per perdonarlo, di solito tra le lenzuola, restando al suo fianco.  
“Non è troppo lontano da qui” rispose l’altro, più calmo, vedendo che il momento di tensione era finalmente passato senza fare danni, per fortuna.  
Una volta raggiunta la Harley Davidson, il capitano aprì una sacca e vi mise i loro acquisti poi salì aspettando che il compagno si accomodasse di nuovo dietro di lui avvolgendolo con le braccia e stringendogli le cosce ai fianchi per tenersi più saldo poi partì provando un enorme piacere nel sentire Tony contro la sua schiena e, com’era già successo quella mattina, pensò che non sarebbe stato tanto male fare il giro degli stati americani in moto con lui solo per sentirlo così vicino per tutto il giorno.  
Il posto di cui parlava Steve era in realtà una sorta di trattoria e si trovava sulla strada a metà tra la spiaggia e la città. Il ristorante non era come Tony si aspettava vedendolo dall’esterno. Sembrava un normalissimo cottage immerso nel verde ma una volta entrati si veniva avvolti da un’atmosfera calda ed accogliente con tavoli sormontati da candide tovaglie e cestini per il pane. Steve lo aveva portato in quello che era un inconfondibile una trattoria italiana ed intuì che i nonni o i bisnonni dei proprietari fossero davvero originari del bel paese poiché sembrava di essere sul serio in uno di quelle trattorie in cui aveva mangiato quando era stato in vacanza in Italia.  
Subito un cameriere li raggiunse e li precedette nella sala per guidarli ad un tavolo libero, i clienti girarono le teste al loro passaggio sussurrando e bisbigliando concitati subito dopo ma i due fecero finta di nulla, fin troppo abituati a situazioni del genere. Erano certi che le persone attorno a loro pensassero fossero lì al ritorno da una qualche missione nei paraggi, non potevano certo immaginare che Capitan America e Iron Man volessero trascorrere una serata romantica; dopotutto nessuno a parte gli altri membri degli Avengers sapevano che abitavano insieme, non che avesse poi molta importanza chi ne fosse a conoscenza.  
L’alter Ego di Iron Man era certo che gli altri avessero capito cosa stava succedendo tra loro, ormai era fin troppo palese nonostante Steve si ostinasse a negarlo facendo finta di essere semplici colleghi davanti ai compagni, ma molti avevano da tempo adocchiato i strani segni sul corpo del moro, che non faceva nulla per coprirli, o su quello del capitano, che li nascondeva accuratamente e che venivano scoperti da certi movimenti dell’uomo.  
In fondo a Tony andava bene così, che tutti sapessero o meno a lui non interessava; per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe già gridato al mondo intero il suo amore per Steve Rogers ma si era trattenuto per rispetto del capitano che ancora non si sentiva pronto a distruggere certe convinzioni ancora profondamente radicate dentro di sé.  
La cena fu ottima, ancora meglio di quanto il moro avesse sperato. Era stato in molti ristoranti raffinati e non, eppure in pochi aveva mangiato piatti migliori di quelli; forse il merito non era solo del cuoco, aveva la certezza che l’ottima compagnia avesse giocato un ruolo fondamentale sulla bontà delle pietanze.  
Finito di mangiare ringraziarono i gestori con cui rimasero a chiacchierare qualche minuto dando modo al multimiliardario di far sfoggio del suo italiano un po’ imperfetto ma assolutamente accettabile. Quando, senza sorpresa, venne chiesto loro di fare qualche foto da mettere nel locale ed un autografo, accettarono volentieri poi salutarono ed uscirono rimettendosi in viaggio verso New York e l’Avengers Tower mentre attorno a loro la luce iniziava a farsi sanguigna per via del tramonto.  
Il traffico non era affatto diminuito, in città non lo faceva mai davvero, ma loro ci misero comunque poco a raggiungere il palazzo ed entrare nel garage, fin troppo poco; nessuno dei due aveva davvero voglia di concludere quella piacevole giornata. Il tempo era davvero volato, scorrendo veloce come fosse acqua tra le loro mani.  
Una volta spenta la moto, recuperarono gli acquisti e presero l’ascensore per tornare al loro attico.  
Steve era davvero frustrato, nonostante tutto fosse stato perfetto, alla fine non aveva trovato la giusta opportunità e la sua proposta era sfumata di nuovo. Non era dispiaciuto del tutto però, aveva trovato piacevole e rilassante passare quel giorno con il compagno, come una vera coppia, cercando di dimostrargli ciò che provava per lui, o almeno sperava di esserci riuscito; alla proposta di matrimonio ci avrebbe pensato in un’altra occasione perché era sicuro che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata visto che Stark era sicuramente quello giusto.  
Appena entrati nell’appartamento, Tony appoggiò gli acquisti sull’ampio divano del soggiorno prima di sedersi con un sorriso soddisfatto sentendosi stanco ma anche appagato per quel bell’appuntamento inaspettato. Decisamente Rogers avrebbe dovuto mostrargli come fosse secondo lui un appuntamento molto prima, a quanto pareva ci era portato, ma non era un segreto che avesse un animo dolce e più romantico del suo.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro e poco dopo sentì aprirsi la portafinestra dell’ampia terrazza. Alzò lentamente le palpebre e guardò in quella direzione vedendo la figura del compagno stagliarsi scura contro il tramonto.  
Si alzò e lo raggiunse rimanendo profondamente colpito dal panorama che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi, non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse suggestiva la città tinta di rosso e oro, uno scenario di cui nessuno poteva godere e che in realtà anche loro si concedevano davvero poche volte troppo impegnati con la loro seconda vita o con altre questioni eppure il moro era convinto che l’impossibilità di poterlo vedere tutti i giorni rendesse più belle le volte che si prendevano del tempo per ammirare un simile spettacolo della natura, soprattutto se lo facevano insieme, come in quel momento.  
Guardò Steve negli occhi e subito sentì il cuore balzargli in gola per quanto era bello, una bellezza che mozzava il fiato e che incarnava perfettamente lo stereotipo dell’uomo americano ideale: alto, fisico scolpito, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, allungò una mano e la posò con delicatezza sul suo stomaco risalendo poi lento fino al petto, percependo al suo passaggio i muscoli d’acciaio sotto la maglietta sottile, e, non per la prima volta, ringraziò mentalmente suo padre e gli esperimenti del super soldato.  
Il biondo posò con delicatezza la mano su quella del compagno senza distogliere lo sguardo, poi si chinò piano verso di lui per baciarlo e stringerlo a sé con l’altro braccio premendoselo contro. Si sentiva agitato ed estremamente innamorato, avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva di più prezioso per fermare il tempo a quell’attimo così perfetto. Si allontanò appena dalle sue labbra poi appoggiò la fronte contro quella del moro chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro.  
“Sposami” sussurrò piano.  
Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, come se fargli la proposta in quel preciso istante fosse la cosa più naturale ed appropriata del mondo.  
Ci volle qualche secondo ad entrambi per capire quello che era appena successo.  
“C-come?” chiese Tony allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo con un’espressione stravolta completamente rosso in viso, credendo di non aver capito bene ciò che aveva detto ma sperando con ogni fibra del suo essere che lui l’avesse pronunciata davvero quella parola perché solo in quel momento si era reso conto che ormai da mesi sposarsi con il capitano era l’unica cosa che mancava per rendere la loro vita insieme perfetta. Non aveva mai pensato seriamente al matrimonio prima di allora, anzi, lo aveva sempre evitato come la peste, ma ora sentiva che lo voleva se era Roger a chiederglielo, perché Rogers era tutto ciò che importava di più nella sua vita.  
Steve arrossì a sua volta e distolse lo sguardo temendo di aver rovinato ogni cosa. Avrebbe sempre potuto mentire e negare di aver fatto la proposta ma ormai pensava che il guaio era stato fatto così vestì i panni di Capitan America per prendere tutto il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno e lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi, risoluto.  
“Anthony Edward Stark vuoi sposarmi?” domandò con voce appena tremante prima di mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui e recuperare la scatolina dalla tasca della giacca per aprirla e mostrargli la fedina di platino.  
I minuti si protrassero diventando quasi infiniti ed una risposta da Tony ancora non arrivava. Il moro rimaneva immobile con lo sguardo fisso sull’anello che brillava sanguigno alla luce che si stava facendo via via più tenue, sul viso in penombra rimaneva un’espressione scioccata che voleva dire tutto e niente. Steve non sapeva che in verità per la prima volta in vita sua Tony era troppo emozionato per parlare, il cuore gli batteva forte in petto bloccandogli il respiro. La proposta era arrivata improvvisa ed inaspettata lasciandolo di stucco, anche se gliel’aveva chiesto poco prima, ma non immaginava certo che si sarebbe messo in quella posa con tanto di anello; per cui aveva impiegato qualche minuto a rendersi pienamente conto di ciò che gli era stato davvero chiesto. Passare la vita insieme, essere una coppia a tutti gli effetti; gli stava chiedendo di rendere finalmente la loro relazione pubblica al mondo ed in modo plateale. Sapeva perfettamente cosa questo significasse per il capitano, lo amava così tanto da superare i suoi dubbi e gli insegnamenti che gli avevano inculcato fin da bambino solo per lui.  
“Non sei obbligato a rispondere subito” si affrettò a dire il biondo a disagio alzandosi in piedi. Ora aveva la certezza di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata guastando le cose tra loro, dopotutto conosceva la repulsione dell’uomo per cose come quelle; già il fatto che con lui e Potts fosse stato fedele, o almeno sperava che così fosse, discordava decisamente con l’immagine che Tony Stark aveva dato di sé negli anni. Forse gli aveva chiesto davvero troppo, ma aveva sperato che lo amasse così tanto da accettare.  
L’eccitazione all’idea della proposta che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il giorno, lasciò il posto alla delusione ed iniziò a parlare a raffica senza riuscire a fermarsi, cercando di porre rimedio.  
“Ho solo pensato che avremmo potuto essere, ecco, una famiglia magari. Visto che i matrimoni gay sono diventati legali ho creduto…me se non vuoi non…” balbettò alzando le mani davanti a sé, ridendo in modo forzato.  
“Si” sussurrò il moro ed un tenero sorriso gli sbocciò sulle labbra sottili quando alzò gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione incontrando quelli azzurri del compagno.  
Steve chiuse la bocca di colpo come se qualcuno avesse premuto un bottone. Gli occhi gli si dilatarono e trattenne il respiro certo di aver avuto un’allucinazione uditiva perché era impossibile, davvero impossibile, che gli avesse risposto sul serio a quel modo, visto la reazione iniziale che aveva avuto alla sua domanda.  
“Tony…hai…hai per caso detto…?” soffiò tra i denti con tutti i sensi allerta ed il corpo teso.  
“Sì” ripeté l’alter ego di Iron Man mentre il sorriso si ampliava diventando splendido nella debole luce del sole ormai sparito all’orizzonte “Sì, voglio sposarti”  
Guardò il compagno prendere dalla scatolina il semplice anello argentato con mano tremante per metterglielo al dito ed un’espressione di profondo sollievo e smisurata felicità si dipinse sul suo viso, sembrava così diverso da quando indossava la sua divisa da super eroe ed amava quel lato insicuro di Steve che solo lui conosceva.  
Fece un passo verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi chiari, emozionato come una ragazzina al suo primo amore, e gli prese il viso tra le mani poi si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per poterlo baciare sentendosi le guance calde ed arrossate. Le mani del compagno si posarono sui suoi fianchi risalendo piano sopra la maglia prima di scivolare sulla schiena provocando a Tony un meraviglioso brivido di piacere che presto si irradiò in tutto il corpo. Steve lo strinse a sé sentendosi davvero felice per il suo desiderio finalmente realizzato e scoprì che il disagio di gridare al mondo il suo amore per un uomo era diventato molto meno pressante. Non si faceva illusioni, non aveva dubbi che riviste e programmi di informazione pubblica non si sarebbero fatti sfuggire una notizia così succosa, ma ora sapeva che non gli interessava più così tanto. Facessero quello che volevano, Tony aveva accettato ed era l’unica cosa davvero importante.  
Le mani scesero di nuovo fino ad arrivare al suo sedere piccolo e perfetto, decisamente piacevole da stringere tra le dita, poi si abbassò quel tanto che bastava per afferrargli le cosce e sollevarlo per prenderlo in braccio. Tony rise a quel gesto e lo guardò divertito negli occhi, che ora erano alla stessa altezza, intrecciando le braccia dietro il suo collo.  
“Non credevo che una proposta di matrimonio si suggellasse in questo modo” sorrise malizioso stringendo forte le gambe ai suoi fianchi per tenersi saldo. Non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, sapeva che Steve non lo avrebbe mai lasciato cadere “Se lo sapevo ti avrei fatto la proposta io molto prima”  
“Non so di cosa parli” rispose il biondo serio mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e arrossendo, divertendo di nuovo il compagno.  
“Davvero?” chiese il moro accarezzandogli lieve il retro del collo con la punta delle dita facendo mordere la lingua al biondo per non sospirare e dargli soddisfazione, ma la sua determinazione durò davvero poco, più precisamente fino a quando Tony non gli sussurrò all’orecchio in tono sensuale: “Peccato, speravo di poter usufruire subito dei miei diritti di _moglie_ ”  
Il capitano non perse più tempo ed entrò di nuovo nell’appartamento con una certa urgenza, senza prestare poi molta attenzione a dove andava visto che ormai conosceva bene quel posto. Strinse più forte le natiche del compagno e sentì qualcosa che iniziava ad indurirsi contro il suo stomaco e sue condizioni non erano certo migliori in quel momento.  
Steve si affrettò verso la loro camera da letto sentendo l’eccitazione crescere veloce mentre Tony lo baciava e lo toccava ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare nella posizione nel quale si trovava ed alcune volte poteva sentire sulla pelle nuda il freddo e duro cerchietto di metallo che gli aveva appena regalato, portando il suo battito cardiaco ad una velocità sorprendente.  
Arrivati nella stanza, fece stendere il moro sul letto e gli andò sopra attaccando subito il suo collo coi denti senza aspettare un solo minuto troppo eccitato per fermarsi a pensare, concentrato solo sul suo odore di colonia costosa ed olio per motori che lo mandava sempre fuori di testa; si era dovuto trattenere non poco durante tutta la giornata quando gli era capitato per caso sotto il naso, un richiamo così potente da fargli dimenticare tutte le sue inibizioni.  
Sentì le mani del moro afferrare i suoi corti capelli biondi e alle sue orecchie arrivò una risata divertita che ben presto si sciolse in un gemito. Il corpo piccolo, ma ben formato, sotto il suo si inarcò e si vide offrire la gola su cui lasciò subito un succhiotto, incapace di resistere.  
“Steve…” sussurrò piano l’ingegnere stringendo di più le cosce contro i suoi fianchi e quasi gli mancò il fiato. Chiuse forte gli occhi ed artigliò il suo giubbotto di pelle cercando di riprendere parte del controllo per non cedere completamente al piacere troppo presto, cosa difficile visto l’impegno che ci stava mettendo il compagno. Anche quella sera sarebbe stato posseduto, come era accaduto quella precedente, non aveva alcun dubbio al riguardo; dopo tutto era stato lui stesso a definirsi _moglie_ poco prima, quasi a voler dire al biondo di assumere di nuovo il ruolo di attivo.  
Il capitano morse una piccola porzione di pelle sentendo subito l’altro sussultare e gemere a denti stretti. Portò le mani subito sotto la sua maglia per toccare la pelle nuda prima di toglierla ed osservare i lividi e le ferite inferte nella loro ultima sessione di sesso, vedere i suoi marchi lo eccitava ancora più di quanto già non fosse e lo si poteva vedere dallo sguardo predatore sul suo viso illuminato dal basso dal reattore Arc; un’espressione che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato potesse avere e che nessuno tranne Tony aveva mai visto. Durante il sesso, a parte le prime volte in cui era abbastanza imbarazzato e reticente, Steve si trasformava in un uomo quasi senza inibizioni che prendeva ciò che voleva e trovava il modo di far sapere agli altri cosa fosse di sua esclusiva proprietà.  
Tony era rimasto davvero molto sorpreso la prima volta che si era sentito mordere con forza una natica lasciandosi sfuggire un guaito prima di guardare perplesso il compagno. Non che il dolore lo avesse mai spaventato, come Iron Man aveva sopportato ben peggio di qualche morso o di qualche penetrazione un po’ violenta, e nella sua esperienza sessuale si era fatto dominare da molte donne indulgendo in giochetti erotici di dubbio gusto secondo la società ma che lui aveva trovato decisamente intriganti.  
Quello che lo aveva spiazzato era stato il piccolo capriccio del biondo perché mai avrebbe pensato che una persona integerrima e timida come lui potesse avere certe fantasie ed espressioni; era stato invece divertente quando nei giorni successivi Tony non aveva fatto molto per nascondere i marchi suscitando un discreto imbarazzo nel capitano che gli chiedeva di coprirsi mentre il viso diventava completamente rosso.  
Nessuno dei compagni aveva però detto nulla o chiesto spiegazioni anche se Tony era sicuro di aver visto spesso e volentieri Natasha e Barton scambiarsi sorrisetti complici alla vista dei loro marchi e non aveva dubbi che in laboratorio Bruce guardasse ovunque tranne che verso di lui quando dovevano parlarsi e aveva qualche nuovo segno visibile, mentre un soffuso rossore gli imporporava le guance. In quell’anno gli avevano lasciato il loro spazio, lasciandoli liberi di rendere ufficiale la loro relazione quando fosse arrivato il momento e di questo ne era davvero grato; non che a lui importasse molto che qualcuno sapesse, ma importava al compagno.  
Tony boccheggiò quando sentì le labbra del capitano superare il disco del reattore per scendere lieve sul suo ventre prima di ricevere un nuovo morso sul fianco. Alzò il bacino premendo l’erezione sul torace del compagno che si alzò di scatto e si tolse veloce la giacca di pelle gettandola a terra senza guardare prima di far scivolare lascivo le mani sul moro, impaziente di festeggiare il loro fidanzamento.  
Il capitano continuò a saggiare ed esplorare il suo corpo, mordendo e facendo succhiotti al suo passaggio, compiaciuto quando sentiva un gemito più acuto degli altri o si muoveva irrequieto tra le sue mani. Era qualcosa che poteva portarlo alla pazzia, mandandolo in delirio, una droga potente che gli dava assuefazione e di cui ne aveva sempre più bisogno. Spogliò Tony di ogni vestito poi rimase a guardare il corpo nudo e martoriato sotto di sé, il reattore Arc che brillava nella penombra e si muoveva spasmodico al ritmo del suo respiro sconnesso mentre cercava di riprendersi in quegli attimi di tregua che lui gli stava concedendo.  
“Rogers, perché l’unico ad essere nudo qui sono io?” chiese Tony con un sorrisetto ironico lasciandosi guardare per nulla imbarazzato dalla propria nudità.  
Il capitano fece un mezzo sorriso di rimando prima di iniziare a spogliarsi a sua volta senza staccare gli occhi dall’uomo sotto di sé, offrendo inconsapevolmente uno spettacolo erotico ed appagante al compagno che allungò le mani per toccargli il ventre duro e liscio non appena si tolse la maglietta aderente. Era sempre tutto fin troppo eccitante, più di quanto entrambi avessero mai creduto, ma quello che ne era rimasto più sorpreso era il moro che, nonostante tutte le donne che si era portato a letto, non aveva mai provato niente di paragonabile a quello che ogni volta sentiva con Steve.  
Il biondo si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo, le dita scivolavano lente sulla pelle nuda ed accaldata di entrambi soffocando gemiti e sospiri che salivano alle labbra sempre più di frequente. I loro respiri si fecero concitati mentre si cercavano con la bocca, non avendo mai abbastanza uno dell’altro.  
Tony portò le mani alla chiusura dei pantaloni dell’altro per aprirli prima di infilare dentro la mano trovandolo già completamente duro e subito sentì Steve sussultare e aspirare aria tra i denti vicino al suo orecchio.  
Con una piccola risata divertita, il moro iniziò a toccarlo scatenando piccoli gemiti quasi dolorosi ed un evidente tremore nel corpo del compagno che lo fece sentire potente.  
“Tony…girati” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio Steve in tono strozzato, supplichevole, e lui non poté fare a meno di ubbidire, divertito e compiaciuto per aver sortito quell’effetto.  
Non appena si fu girato, sussultò di sorpresa sgranando gli occhi non aspettandosi di sentire la lingua del compagno percorrergli la spina dorsale dalla base della nuca fino al fondo della schiena, dove lasciò un altro profondo morso poco più sopra delle natiche. Tony gemette forte e nascose il viso nel cuscino lasciando però in alto il bacino, i glutei vennero divisi e poco dopo lo sentì leccargli la piccola apertura portandolo a tremare incontrollato, ma cercò di rimanere rilassato, anche se gli costava fatica.  
Quando la lingua penetrò il suo corpo, il moro si inarcò all’indietro con un gemito strozzato stringendo forte il cuscino tra le braccia ed allargando un po’ di più le gambe, spingendo il fondoschiena verso il viso del compagno per sentirlo in profondità, cercando di rilassare i muscoli il più possibile.  
Quel giochetto il capitano lo aveva imparato da lui.  
Ricordava ancora come Steve si fosse scandalizzato la prima volta che glielo aveva fatto, cercando di fermarlo esibendo inutili scuse ma non ci era riuscito; a mano a mano che il piacere lo travolgeva, le forze lo abbandonavano diventando sempre più malleabile tra le sue mani. Ora i ruoli si erano invertiti e mentre subiva quel dolce tormento, Tony finalmente capì perché le donne gridavano così tanto quando faceva loro quella cosa, anche se pochi minuti prima si erano indignate.  
Era una tortura che gli accendeva i nervi e gli faceva perdere la ragione ed, in aggiunta, il suo aguzzino aumentava la sua follia andando a prendersi cura dell’erezione con la mano.  
Quando si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatto, il capitano si alzò e si tolse pantaloni ed intimo, gli unici indumenti che gli erano rimasti addosso, poi si chinò sul compagno baciandogli una scapola per distrarlo mentre infilava lento le dita nel suo corpo bollente per completarne la preparazione, muovendole piano nell’interno senza alcuna difficoltà. Sentì subito il moro tendersi e cercarlo sempre di più con mugolii intensi che venivano soffocati nel cuscino.  
“Dannazione Rogers smettila!” esclamò Tony frustrato ormai al limite della sopportazione, non desiderando altro che venire posseduto con forza, ma il biondo sembrava essere diventato momentaneamente sordo e continuò a prepararlo in modo esasperante.  
“Steeeeve…” lo chiamò alla fine con un mugolio disperato.  
Nel sentire il suo nome pronunciato a quel modo, il biondo cedette.  
Steve sfilò le dita e gli afferrò saldamente i fianchi con una mano guidando con l’altra l’erezione nel suo amante che lo stava aspettando smanioso, entrando fino in fondo con un’unica spinta. Si chinò sul moro appoggiando le labbra alla base del suo collo dandogli il tempo di riprendersi dall’intrusione e rilassare i muscoli che intrappolavano in modo doloroso il suo sesso, sapendo che presto lo avrebbe liberato se non fosse stato troppo impaziente.  
Appena sentì allentare la presa, iniziò ad entrare ed uscire con spinte lente e misurate in modo da far abituare l’amante, nonostante fossero passate meno di ventiquattro ore dall’ultima volta che lo avevano fatto. Lo sentì gemere e appoggiò la mano su quella stretta a pungo dov’era presente il nuovo anello facendogli allentare le dita per poterle intrecciare con le sue.  
I loro corpi sudati si mossero all’unisono, i gemiti colmarono la stanza ed il corpo di Tony si riempiva di nuovi morsi e lividi aumentando il piacere di entrambi. Dopo un po’ le spinte si fecero più frequenti e precise andando a colpire il punto che avrebbe aumentato a dismisura il piacere di Tony ed infatti gli bastarono pochi minuti per raggiungere l’orgasmo, seguito poco dopo dal biondo che si svuotò dentro di lui.  
Crollarono entrambi sfiniti sull’apio letto matrimoniale, uno a fianco all’altro col fiato corto, cercando di riprendersi da quell’intenso piacere appena provato; nell’aria si poteva sentire l’odore di entrambi come se tutto di loro volesse fondersi insieme, non solo i corpi.  
Appena si fu ripreso abbastanza, Tony si sollevò sulle braccia e baciò teneramente il capitano.  
“Sai, sono sempre più convinto che avresti dovuto chiedermelo prima, questa volta ti sei davvero superato caro _marito_ ” disse prima di ridere nel vederlo arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo, ignorando le leggere fitte che gli arrivavano dall’intero corpo. Ora che passione ed eccitazione erano passati, a Steve erano tornate molte delle inibizioni che lo facevano imbarazzare per ciò che avevano appena fatto, cosa che Tony non poteva fare a meno di trovare adorabile. Si appoggiò con la schiena all’ampio petto del biondo portando con sé le lenzuola in modo da coprire entrambi fino ai fianchi poi gli prese un braccio facendolo scivolare attorno alla propria vita con un sospiro soddisfatto sentendo il calore dell’uomo contro la sua pelle sudata.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. accendi le luci” disse al programma che controllava tutta la torre in tono rilassato.  
“Subito signore” rispose prontamente la voce elettronica.  
Le luci si accesero e Tony alzò la mano facendo brillare l’anello per poterlo ammirare con un sorriso radioso stampato sul viso ed il cuore prese battere più veloce, emozionato. Provava ancora una leggera sensazione di fastidio dove il cerchietto argentato gli fasciava il dito ma sapeva che presto si sarebbe abituato.  
Steve lo osservò non potendo fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. Gli sembrava davvero felice, dopotutto la cosa rendeva lui altrettanto entusiasta. Ora che aveva riacquistato il controllo di sé stesso si sentiva come la persona più potente ed invincibile sulla terra, sicuro che nulla gli fosse davvero impossibile. Fece scorrere piano le dita sul petto del compagno fino ad arrivare al reattore Arc, passando lentamente la punta del dito lungo il bordo, ridisegnandone la circonferenza.  
“Per cui non ti preoccupa che il mondo sappia di noi?” chiese Tony curioso, come se il loro discorso sulla terrazza non fosse stato interrotto da quella piacevole parentesi che avevano appena vissuto. In effetti, a ben pensarci, nella giornata appena trascorsa il capitano si era lasciato andare più del solito davanti ad altre persone tanto da averlo tenuto per mano o addirittura dato qualche bacio all’aperto.  
“Non è che non mi interessi” rispose il biondo lentamente facendo scivolate le dita dalla spalla lungo tutto il braccio alzato fino ad arrivare alla mano per stringerla nella sua “Ho solo capito che c’è qualcosa di più importante”  
Tony alzò la testa, girandola un po’ per poter guardare in faccia il compagno che aveva il viso visibilmente rosso per l’imbarazzo ma che ricambiava il suo sguardo.  
“Qualcosa di più importante?” chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia scure non riuscendo a capire che cosa intendesse. Il suo egoismo smisurato gli diceva che era qualcosa legato a lui, ma Steve sapeva bene che non era mai stato interessato al matrimonio, fino ad un’ora prima almeno e nemmeno che la loro fosse una relazione prettamente privata, per quanto lui l’avrebbe gridata al mondo.  
“Una famiglia insieme” sussurrò l’altro diventando rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie per l’imbarazzante confessione che aveva appena fatto. Sì, una famiglia, era tutto quello che era sempre sognato e ciò che ora desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo era una famiglia con Tony Stark.  
“Una famiglia?” chiese il moro sorpreso.  
“Sì, sai…” rispose il capitano visibilmente a disagio “Un matrimonio…qualche bambino…”  
“Bambini? Hai davvero detto bambini Rogers?” esclamò sempre più interdetto l’altro nel sentire desideri tanto normali quanto a lui estranei.  
“Beh sì, non mi dispiacerebbe se ne adottassimo qualcuno…be’ sempre se due uomini possono farlo” abbassò gli occhi azzurri per incontrare quelli color cioccolato dell’ingegnere stringendogli piano la mano ed accarezzandogli il fianco con dolcezza “Non ti piacerebbero?”  
Tony fece una piccola smorfia.  
“Non ci ho mai pensato” disse ed era quasi vero. Non che non gli piacessero, adorava i piccoli fan che si vestivano da Iron Man chiedendogli foto e strette di mano ed in cuor suo gli sarebbe sempre piaciuto un Tony in miniatura da poter crescere, magari portandolo con sé in laboratorio, ma non lo aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, anche se lo era quasi lasciato sfuggire con Pepper. A dire il vero aveva paura di diventare inconsciamente come il padre rischiando di rovinare una vita ad un’anima innocente.  
“Allora ne riparleremo quando ci avrai pensato” rispose Steve tranquillo non volendo mettergli fretta su una questione così delicata ed importante poi in parte intuiva le paure di Tony. Aveva conosciuto Howard Stark e lo aveva sempre trovato simpatico, dandogli l’impressione di essere un brav’uomo; purtroppo dopo il suo scongelamento si era dovuto ricredere quando, attraverso fascicoli personali ed alcuni pettegolezzi divulgati a mezza voce, aveva scoperto come in realtà trattava sia la moglie che il figlio scoprendo anche che Tony aveva preso il vizio del bere proprio dal padre.  
“Come mai me lo hai chiesto?” domandò il moro cambiando argomento.  
“A dire la verità è da qualche tempo che ci penso” confessò il capitano.  
“Eh! Davvero? E da quando?”  
Tony sgranò gli occhi e si girò di più per guardarlo meglio. Credeva di aver compreso fin da subito il capitano, che per lui fosse sempre stato un libro aperto, invece non aveva capito che fosse intenzionato a chiedergli di sposarlo da un po’, per questo si sentiva completamente spiazzato.  
“Qualche mese fa ho pensato che se dovesse succedermi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa” disse serio guardando Tony, era un super soldato ma non era invincibile “E dovessi svegliarmi all’ospedale, la prima persona che vorrei vedere al mio fianco saresti tu”  
Tony non rispose e rimase a lungo in silenzio cercando di non pensare ad una simile eventualità sapendo però che era più che probabile. Erano quelli i momenti in cui diventava egoista e malediva l’altruismo del compagno, sempre pronto a correre in aiuto dei bisognosi anche se era stato proprio quella parte del suo carattere a farlo congelare. Capiva fin troppo bene il suo pensiero, pure lui quando si era risvegliato dopo essere precipitato dal varco sopra New York era stato contento di aver visto come prima persona Steve, colui che più di ogni altra cosa aveva cambiato la sua vita; più delle schegge della bomba, più di Iron Man, più di Pepper o gli Avengers. Cercando di scacciare quei brutti pensieri, guardò il soffitto beandosi della sensazione della sua pelle nuda contro quella di Steve che continuava a tenerlo stretto e a fargli distratte, ma piacevoli carezze senza disturbare le sue riflessioni.  
“Hai mai pensato ad un lavoro di ufficio?” chiese Tony all’improvviso girandosi di nuovo verso di lui guardandolo serio.  
“Eh? Cosa?” rispose l’altro preso in contropiede “Perché?”  
“Non sono certo di voler essere sempre preoccupato che ti succeda qualcosa o che tu finisca all’ospedale più morto che vivo” disse iniziando a giocherellare con la sua mano. Si capiva che non era totalmente serio e che un po’ lo voleva prendere in giro ma una parte di lui era atterrita da queste eventualità a cui non aveva mai pensato davvero prima di allora “Magari l’agente Hill ha bisogno di qualcuno per coordinare le operazioni a distanza”  
“E tu potresti diventare capo meccanico dello S.H.I.E.L.D.” rispose con un sorrisetto divertito il capitano passando le dita sul suo ventre piatto sfiorando un succhiotto vicino all’ombelico che gli aveva fatto pochi minuti prima “Perché non crederai davvero di andare in missione senza di me Stark…”  
Strinse possessivo tra le sue braccia il moro che nemmeno immaginava le notti passate insonni e gli incubi che aveva avuto su di lui, vedendolo sfracellato da qualche parte nella sua armatura intrisa di sangue, che spesso e volentieri disturbavano il suo sonno ma si guardava bene dal farglielo capire, non voleva credesse che non aveva fiducia in lui; ciò che non sapeva era che entrambi erano tormentati dalle stesse preoccupazioni.  
“Potremmo mollare tutto” disse lentamente Tony riprendendo il pensiero che gli era venuto nel pomeriggio “Ed andare a vivere altrove, dove nessuno può trovarci”  
Steve rise piano posando le labbra sulla sua nuca.  
“Non stai dicendo sul serio” lo vide girarsi e notò che il solito sorrisetto beffardo di quando scherzava con lui questa volta non gli incurvava le labbra “Aspetta…stai dicendo sul serio?”  
“Perché no?” chiese l’altro con un’alzata di spalle girando il viso per a guardare la notte che premeva contro la finestra assieme alle lontane luci della città “Niente più Avengers, niente più missioni, niente più Capitan America o Iron Man. Solo io e te”  
Ora che gli aveva fatto la proposta, quell’idea aveva acquisito una maggiore attrattiva agli occhi di Tony, accentuata dall’accenno al pericolo che entrambi potevano correre. Non poteva negare che essere Iron Man lo stava distruggendo poco a poco, che spesso l’armatura non bastava a proteggerlo anche se cercava di costruirne sempre di più efficienti e che spesso, per questo, aveva avuto salva la vita inoltre anche la sua salute mentale si stava compromettendo.  
“Ed i tuoi laboratori? Le tue invenzioni?” chiese il biondo con un sorriso, felice in ogni caso di fare progetti per il loro futuro anche se irrealizzabili, almeno in questo caso; sapeva bene che per l’ingegnere era quasi impossibile abbandonare la tecnologia tanto da riuscire addirittura a costruire il primo prototipo di armatura in una caverna in mezzo al deserto con le poche risorse che aveva a disposizione.  
Tony sospirò, erano le stesse domande che aveva fatto a sé stesso eppure sapeva che per Steve avrebbe potuto rinunciare a tutto, o meglio, quasi, non era così sicuro di riuscire ad ignorare la consapevolezza che mentre loro vivevano la loro vita tranquilla, persone innocenti erano in grave pericolo e perdevano la vita.  
“Posso sempre costruire qualcosa a tua insaputa in cantina” rispose in tono neutro tornando ad una conversazione più rilassata, come se una cosa del genere fosse del tutto normale ed in effetti per lui poteva esserlo, dopotutto un giorno aveva deciso di costruire un acceleratore di particelle e lo aveva semplicemente fatto, distruggendo mezza casa.  
“Adesso ti riconosco!” esclamò il capitano ridendo.  
Rimanere a letto a chiacchierare dopo aver fatto l’amore era una cosa che piaceva molto a Steve, gli dava una sensazione di calore allo stomaco che lo faceva davvero sentire bene e Tony lo sapeva, per questo, se prima di iniziare la relazione col biondo solitamente dopo il sesso si girava sul fianco a dormire o tornava in laboratorio, ora invece assecondava volentieri il compagno rimanendo a parlare fino a quando la stanchezza aveva la meglio.  
Il moro si unì alla risata poi fece un piccolo sbadiglio sentendosi completamente esausto. I progetti di cui avevano parlato quella sera non era certo completi, e soprattutto non erano gli unici, ma si sentiva davvero stanco; per fortuna avevano tutta la vita davanti per discuterne. Si scambiarono un bacio carico d’amore prima di mettersi più comodi, con Tony che usava Steve come cuscino, poi il miliardario chiuse gli occhi facendosi cullare dal calore del compagno e dal battito del suo cuore; l’ultima cosa che sentì prima di addormentarsi fu il suo profumo familiare e rassicurante.  
Steve lo osservò addormentarsi lentamente, ascoltando il suo respiro diventare regolare quando scivolò nel sonno. Continuò a guardarlo per qualche minuto mentre un sorriso carico d’amore e dolcezza gli incurvava le labbra a sua insaputa sentendosi incredibilmente fortunato per aver avuto quella seconda opportunità nella sua vita.  
“Ti amo da morire Tony” sussurrò piano per non svegliarlo prima di posargli un bacio sulla tempia mettendosi poi a dormire a sua volta.


End file.
